Never in My Wildest Dreams
by DragonSinger21
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl is suddenly transformed into a Jellicle? (To them, she's Valetrian). Even weirder, why are there a few members she knows that other people don't? Randomness ensues! Valetrian's POV.


Author's Note: This fic is very random. It has to do with what happens to ateenage girl (in her POV)when she's mysteriously turned into a Jellicle cat. Even weirder, what happens when there are a few unofficial members of the Jellicle group who she knows a little better than the rest? "I always knew there was something different about the cats around here...I just never guessed what..." Chapter 1 is mostly just an intro. -Disclaimerness- I don't own "Cats," unfortunately, but I do own one of the original cats (appearing in the next chapter), and the girl. (Duh...) I just wrote this all of a sudden, so please don't be positively evil or anything, but I like reviews.

RAVFN (Random Announcing Voice from Nowhere): The author's being random? Oh, no...Be afraid...Be _very_ afraid...

* * *

I was in my house in the-middle-of-nowhere. Once again, I'd been dancing. It was a habit I'd gotten into lately. I had taken lessons for years, but there was a problem: I didn't like the people there, and they didn't like me. Or at least, most of them, most of the time. It was also the fact that I was being driven like heck to try to learn a solo in way too short a time to get really good at it. -sigh- Why couldn't things ever be easy? 

And so, I'd left the world of my dance classes just a month before the recital, with the excuse that I'd sprained my ankle. Well, actually, I had, but not to the extent that I had to give it up entirely, just that it would make a lot of things more painful...I hadn't even thought about dance much all year, thanks to my freshman year in high school, and the toll marching band takes on your life, until the other day...

I'd always loved "Cats," and had gotten the show on video when I was younger. Even then, as a high school student, I caught myself thinking about the absolute fabulousness I found in it. So imagine the joy that came to my neighbor (another "Cats" worshiper) and I when we found out that the national touring production of the show was coming just a half-hour's drive away!

My mom bought tickets, and on Friday afternoon (our county had no school that day. Convenient, really...) we saw the show live, just as fabulously as I recalled it, though unfortunately, my neighbor couldn't go. There was only one problem: since then, I have had the undeniable urge to re-learn how to dance!

And so, I was sitting on the floor in my room, stretching as far as I could, trying desperately to regain the flexibility I'd lost in the year I hadn't danced. It must've been an odd sight, me being the strange girl with the black around her eyes, faded blue jeans, t-shirts (mostly having something to do with rock music), leather boots and layers upon layers of jewelry, with my hair hanging straight and loose (sometimes covering one eye or the other) to my waist every day, to be seen in a tank top, leggings and jazz shoes with just a ring on one hand and my hair in a pony-tail, attempting to do splits I hadn't done in almost a year. But I couldn't help it. Something told me I had to dance again.

And so I did, to the best of what ability remained, shut in my room late at night. Actually, for a girl who'd gone without her classes for a year and spent her time writing things, playing a flute, and repeatedly being ignored by a certain -insert rude word here- senior, it wasn't as bad as it could've been...But man, was it tiring!

Before I knew what had happened, I must've dozed off lying on my bedroom floor...Oops...

All of a sudden, as the moon reached the top of the sky, and everyone in my house must've been asleep, there was a crashing sound outside my window. I assumed it awakened my mom, too, but she wakes up just because the air conditioner comes on, so I doubted she'd be concerned.

I jumped up, flipped on the light, and hurried across my bed to the window. I pulled down on the blind and let it go, intending for it to simply open. Naturally, it took off at full speed, knocking itself off of it window frame and landing with an obnoxious "thunk!" on my head. I mentally cursed my stupid window blinds, and then peered out into the night, oddly lit by the brightness of the moon. A ladder was propped up against the wall, being held straight by several oddly graceful-looking figures.

I opened my window the foot or so it will open, and softly called out, "Who's there! Do I know you!"

"Of course you know us, Valetrian," a man's voice answered. It sounded oddly familiar, and also very melodic. Maybe I _did_ know them. But if I did, then why on earth had he just called me Valetrian? My name wasn't Valetrian...That was just a name I'd made up for characters based on myself in things, it wasn't even a real name! I noticed then that there were many other figures standing near my driveway. "Come down and see."

"No!" I snapped. "Not until I know why. And I can't slide out of here through a space that small at that kind of an angle anyway! Are you all nuts!"

"But of course you can," the voice said again. "As they say, 'Jellicles can and Jellicles do'."

"But...I mean I, uh...Huh?"

"Come along, now, Valetrian. The Jellicle moon won't wait for you, and the ball is soon to begin."

"Yup. You people _are_ all nuts...And for one, my name is _not_ Valetrian! It's..." I was interrupted there.

"Yes. That is your first name, your everyday sort of name. Valetrian is your second, individual, belonging only to you. We may not tell you your third, as we don't know it."

"Listen, buddy..." I said, slowly, hoping to get the point across. "I know what you're talkin' 'bout, but I don't see why you're tellin' me! I'm not a Jellicle! I'm a human girl!"

"Then, uh..." started another voice. "Why do you look like that?" I looked down at myself to find that I was still similar-looking to me, but instead of my dance clothes, I was covered in what seemed to be black fur, with bits of red and silvery-white here and there. I ran from the spot on my bed to the mirror on my dresser, and looked at the reflection in some cross between horror and over-excitement. My face was powder-white, with strange markings in shades of black and red all over, my eyes were no longer just blue but electric blue, and my hair was short, fluffing out like a wreath around my head, also black, with red highlights.

I ran back to the window, where I proceeded to freak out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What the...!What's going on! Who did this! I'm not human anymore! Oh, my gosh!" It was responded to with an odd silence.

Finally, the second voice, belonging to another man, said, "So, are you comin' or not?" All of a sudden, I knew why those voices were so familiar...


End file.
